1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener strip for diapers. More specifically, the fastener strip has a first center part that is elastic in the longitudinal direction of the strip when the fastener strip is pulled, a non-elastic end part having a hook element, and a non-elastic connector part for attachment to a diaper. The end part and the connector part are attached to the center part. The longitudinal direction of the strip extends from the connector part to the end part. The fastener strip is part of a mechanical hook-and-loop fastener on a diaper. One part of the hook-and-loop fastener is provided with female fastener elements and glued on in the front waistline region of the diaper. The related hook element is affixed to the fastener strip described, which is attached to the back waistline region of the diaper.
2. The Prior Art
A fastener strip for diapers, having the described characteristics, is known from EP 0 809 992 B1. The center part of the fastener strip consists of a plastically deformable film, onto which straight strips or strips disposed in spiral shape, made of an elastomer material, are applied. Before first-time use, the fastener strip does not demonstrate any elasticity. The fastener strip becomes elastic when it is stretched in the longitudinal direction of the strip during first-time use. In this connection, there is the risk that when the diaper fastener is closed, or as the diaper is worn, the elastic fastener strips are over-stretched. The over-stretching is connected with a permanent elongation of the material and has a negative effect on the fit of the diaper.